InuYasha: The Musical
by Girlofthenight
Summary: What's going on! Why is the InuYasha gang singing!
1. What the fuck is going on?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha..and no he is NOT locked in my closet! InuYasha-"Let me go!!!" GirloftheNight-"Never!!! Bua ha ha ha!!" Lawyers-knocks on door "We know you have InuYasha so come out now!!!" GirloftheNight- "Well guys it seems I have some business to attend to" crack knuckles "So read my story!! Arigato!!"  
  
Chapter One: What the Fuck is going on??  
  
'sigh', InuYasha had done it again, he pissed off Kagome. 'It's not my fault that the girl is so damn sensitive!' Flashback "Eeeee!!! What is that!!" Kagome squealed. "What's wrong Kagome," Said InuYasha nonchalantly, "did you see your reflection again?" "SIT!!!!" screamed Kagome. BOOM!! InuYasha smacked the ground. "What'd ya do that for wench!!" "Sit!! I'm going home!" and with that, Kagome sped toward the well End Flashback 'Stupid Girl', Suddenly, InuYasha heard strange music. 'huh?' Then...InuYasha began...to sing...  
  
"I was so high I did not recognize, the fire burning in her eyes, Chaos that controlled my mind. Told her to stay, she jumped in the well, now I am in sitting hell. But she's always in my heart. Oh!"  
  
"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. Her heart is breakin' in front of me, and I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore. oh oh. OH OH OH! OH Oh oh oh oh"  
  
Kagome (from the other side of the well)  
  
"I tried my best to feed his appetite, feed him Ramen every night. So hard to keep him satisfied. He's playin love like it was just a game. Pretending to feel the same. So I turn around and leave again a doo doo doo doo."  
  
"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. Her heart is breakin' in front of me, and I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore"  
  
InuYasha- "I'll fix your broken things, repair your broken wings. And make sure everything's all right. Getting sat has squished my hips. I smack my fingertips. Even though it is you I still do not know what to do!"  
  
"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. Her heart is breakin' in front of me, and I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome (in unison)- "What the fuck is going on!"  
  
That's it guys! I'll try to update! But in the meantime! Read and review! (By the way! I don't own "This love" by maroon 5 either!!!!) Sayonara!!! 


	2. Life's a song

I've gotten no reviews! That is so sad!!! Any who! Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha...you don't need to rub it in!  
  
'Cheese' –Thoughts "Cheese"-Speaking (Cheese)-Me Talking Cheese-Singing  
  
Chapter 2 -Life's just a song  
  
Kagome stood in shock. Did I really just start singing! And was that InuYasha I heard singing with me? Unless, this is a spell...I must get to the Feudal Era as soon as possible! And with That, Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran off to the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Kagome was suddenly on the other side of the well, now, to find InuYasha. "InuYasha!!" InuYasha appeared in less than a second. Well that was easier than I thought I would be. "InuYasha!" But she was cut off by InuYasha's yelling, "Kagome! For some reason the whole village has begun singing!"  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha and Kagome heard familiar music in the background. "Oh Son of a B-"  
  
Kagome-"I touch the fire, and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back"  
  
InuYasha-"Now through the smoke she calls to me. To make my way across the flame. To save the day, or maybe melt away. I guess it's all the same."  
  
InuYasha/Kagome- "So I will walk through the fire, the point of no return. And we will walk through the fire and let it burn."  
  
InuYasha- "The torch I bear, it scorches me. Kikyo's laughing I'm no doubt. I hope she Frys, I'm free if that dead bitch dies, I'd better help her out."  
  
Naraku-"Cuz she is drawn to the fire, some people they will never learn. And they will walk through the fire and let it."  
  
InuYasha-"She came from the grave much graver"  
  
Kagome-"She trys to kill him then he saves her"  
  
Shippo-"Everything is turning out so dark"  
  
Kikyo-"No one save her then I'll kill her"  
  
Sango-"I think these lines are mostly fillers" Miroku-"It's what it takes to strike a spark."  
  
Naraku-"These endless days are finally ending in a blaze."  
  
All-"And we are caught in the fire, the point of no return, we will walk through the fire, and let it burn. Let it burn. Let it burn. Let it burn. LET IT BURN!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other incredulously. "We have to find a way to stop this!" InuYasha practically screamed. "Lets ask Keade! She'll know what to do!!"  
  
And with that they bounded off to Keade's Village. Little did they know that the musical was only beginning.............  
  
So!! Did you like it!! Tell me! Review! Ja ne!! (I don't own walk through the fire it's owned by Joss Whedon, creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note! (Sorry I know you guys hate these)  
  
DemonFireGirlHotaru-Actually I didn't know that anyone else had the same story name. Sorry If I offended anyone I didn't know! I'll change it! I feel bad now!!! Sad!!!! Ok......what'll I change it to!! Help me reviewers!!! Girlofthenight 


	4. The Music in Me

**JettWolf90**- Dude that's so cool! I totally love Maroon 5! That's why I put it in!  
  
**Duo's Shinigami**- Hey Becca! Good times in health! Oh learning about STDs are so fun! Lol!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing guys!

I do not Own InuYasha!!

Now, On to Chapter 3:  
  
**The Music In me**  
  
Kagome and InuYasha ran toward Keade's hut at lightning speed. They couldn't risk breaking into song. "Keade!!" Screamed Kagome. "Where are ya you old hag!" Kagome and InuYasha heard a sigh coming from their left side. "Must ye be so rude InuYasha?" InuYasha muttered to himself. "Lady Keade, we seem to have a slight problem, you see-"  
  
"You've been bursting into song?" interrupted Keade. InuYasha and Kagome looked relieved, someone else had been bursting into song besides them! "Do you know who's behind it Keade?" questioned Kagome. "There has been talk of a Great Demon called 'Shiono' He is said to be the source of our musical out bursts. It is also rumored that he holds a great deal of Jewel Shards" InuYasha smirked. This should be easy, I'll kill that fool Shiono and take the shards then we can end this fucking si-"  
  
Strange Music   
  
**InuYasha –** _What's this? What's this? There's singing everywhere, What's this? There are feelings in the air. What's this? I can't believe my ears I must be dreaming wake up Yasha this isn't fair! What's this?  
_  
**Kagome-** _What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong, What's this? There's people singing songs, What's This? The streets are lined with little demons laughing, everybody seems so sappy, what's this? What's-"  
_  
CRASH   
  
Suddenly, the music died as a new creature appeared. He seemed to be a Cat- Demon.  
  
"Heh heh, I see you have been affected by my music InuYasha!" The man chuckled heartily at InuYasha. "You must be Shiono!" Yelled InuYasha. "That I am! But I shan't waste my time with a simple half demon such as yourself, so I shall take your miko and be on my way." Then he grabbed Kagome and sped off. "Kagome!!!"  
  
**The end! Heh heh! Review and I'll write more!!! -GirloftheNight**


	5. Can you feel the heat?

**

* * *

Hey Hey Hey! I got no reviews and that is sad! Yet I shall keep writing, if not for you (the reviewers) then for my own satisfaction!**  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
**Can you feel the heat?  
**  
"Kagome!!" InuYasha screamed. But no answer. Shiono had already escaped with HIS Kagome! '_Wait, since when is she my Kagome?_' InuYasha decided to brush it off. He had no time to waste. He needed to find Kagome. 

**scene change scene change scene change scene change**

Kagura hid behind a tree. She had watched him for many nights now. Fascinated by him. _The_ _Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru_. Then suddenly, Kagura heard strange music coming from behind her. What devilry is this?  
  
**Kagura-Rin's mom has got is going on. Rin's mom has got it going on.  
  
Hey Rin can I come over after I'm free from Naraku.  
  
We can hang around while Sesshy and InuYasha duel.  
  
I hope Sesshy likes me because I can't help but stare  
  
So I'll go hide in a tree up there. (Tree up there)  
  
You know I'm not the incarnation that I used to be. I'll be free from Naraku. Sesshy can't you see!  
  
Rin's mom has got it going on! He's all I want and I've waited for so long. **

**Naraku can't you see! You can't enslave me!  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Rin's mom.  
**  
Kagura looked back in shock. I must inform Naraku of this. Kagura bid a silent goodbye to Sesshomaru and flew off to Naraku.  
  
**(Naraku's Castle)**

Kagura burst into Naraku's castle.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagura questionably, "Kagura-"  
  
"Naraku," Interrupted Kagura, "We have a problem."

**If you want more, you MUST REVIEW!!!!!! Ja ne! -GirloftheNight**


	6. Am I in love or not

**SKISM- Dude! Chill! I'm glad you like the story! How much faster can I update? I do it everyday! Lol! Thanks for your review!**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I know nothing of any theft attempts from Rumiko Takahashi.**  
  
**Key:** "Talking" _Thinking_ **Singing** **scene change**  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
Am I in love?....or not?  
**  
InuYasha ran as fast as he could, trying to sniff out Kagome's scent. _Damn! Where is that girl!_ Suddenly, InuYasha smelled soil and clay. _Great, Just what I need.  
_  
Kikyo stepped out of the clearing. "InuYasha! Are you ready to come to hell with me?"  
  
InuYasha looked worried. "I can't Kikyo! I have to save Kagome from the demon Shiono!"  
  
Kikyo slightly chuckled, "still following my reincarnation eh InuYasha?" "I'm starting to think you like her more than me!"  
  
InuYasha took aback, "of course not Kikyo! I just have to find that stupid girl so I can find the Shikon shards!"  
  
Kikyo smiled widely, "Good, I wouldn't want you to fall in love with someone else. We shall meet again InuYasha." And with that, Kikyo left as quickly as she had came.  
  
InuYasha sighed, This Kikyo and Kagome love triangle had to end, but he didn't know how to end it. Then he heard familiar music.  
  
"Not now!" screamed InuYasha, but it was too late, the musical had already begun...  
  
**InuYasha-Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every Villager kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I start to think about it...  
  
Kikyo and InuYasha- I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you?  
  
Kikyo-Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I start to think about it...  
  
InuYasha-Only when I start to think about you...I know  
  
only when you start to think about me  
  
do you know...  
  
InuYasha/Kikyo-I hate everything about you  
  
why do I love you?  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
why do you love me?  
  
Kikyo-I hate...you hate  
  
InuYasha-I hate...you love me  
  
InuYasha/Kikyo-I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you?  
  
**InuYasha shook his head; _I don't have time to waste! I have to rescue Kagome!  
_  
**So you like? I just had to add some 3 days grace into that! I'm lovin' that band! Review so that you can see what happens with Kagura and Naraku! Sayonara!! **

**-Girlofthenight**


	7. When Dreaming Ends

**Hey all! I got lots I reviews! I love you all too! Any who!!  
  
Yasha- Hey Rachael! I'll keep writing just 4 u good buddy!  
  
MVT- I'm glad you like my story! About the name thing, I don't know if I'm going to change it after all. I mean it's not my fault I didn't know eh? So I'm just leaving it as is but if I make a sequel I'll call it InuYasha on Broadway.  
  
Fave-Valentine-cbbebop- I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review!  
  
SKISM-Yeah, I'd be glad to tell you the songs. But don't worry, InuYasha won't end up with Kikyo...I don't like Kikyo...  
  
MeddmaLyd- I'll try to make Sesshy sing but you can't imagine how hard it is for me to come up with a song for that guy! But I'll try ok?  
  
InuKag=love- Ok I'll keep writing! Thanks for the review.  
  
Just a subtle recap of the songs in previous chapters (request of SKISM)  
Chapter 1- "This Love" by Maroon 5  
Chapter 2- "Walk through the fire" by the cast of BTVS  
Chapter 3- "What's this?" from the Nightmare Before Christmas  
Chapter 4- "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne  
Chapter 5- "I hate you" by 3 days grace  
**  
**That's it guys! I write them in the chapters from now on! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha but I do own Shiono! Mine all mine! MUA ha ha ha ha**!!!  
  
****

**(Where we last left off w/ Naraku and Kagura)**  
  
_Kagura burst into Naraku's Castle  
  
Naraku looked at Kagura questionably, "Kagura-"  
  
"Naraku," Interrupted Kagura, "We have a problem_."  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
When Dreaming Ends  
**  
"There is something very wrong going on Naraku! I was walking through the forest when I began singing-"

Kagura's story was interrupted by a chuckle from Naraku. Kagura was furious, _how dare he make a joke of my horrible experience!  
_  
"And what may I ask is so funny!" Said Kagura, challenging Naraku to answer.  
  
Naraku sat there calmly, "I see you have met the power of my new incarnation, Shiono."  
  
Kagura was flabbergasted, "You did this!" screamed Kagura, "You make another incarnation and don't think to tell me!"  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed, "What I do is none of your business Kagura. Do not forget, I own you. You were made from a part of me. In other words, I brought you into this world and I can take you out."  
  
Kagura was cut by the sharpness in his voice.  
  
"You may leave now Kagura," said Naraku forcefully.  
  
Kagura stared long and hard at Naraku before taking her leave.  
  
Kagura walked down the corridor till she found Kanna's room. She saw Kanna staring out the window.  
  
"So," said Kagura in a dead voice, "I see Naraku's told you, eh sister?"  
  
Kagura sat down next to Kanna, "Yes Kanna, That bastard told me everything."  
  
Kanna laid down in Kagura's lap as Kagura stroked her hair.  
  
"How could he do this to us Kagura? It's like he doesn't care at all whether we live or die." Kagura sighed, "Kanna, I don't think he does."  
  
"But don't worry Kanna, we'll escape soon."  
  
Kagura held Kanna until she fell fast asleep. "Maybe someday," whispered Kagura, "We'll be able to leave this place. Forever."  
  
**I follow the night. Can't stand the light.  
  
When will I begin, to live again.  
  
One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your control do for me? When will Naraku be, through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day, when dreaming ends...  
  
One day we'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream! And** **dread the day.  
  
When dreaming...ends**.  
  
With that, Kagura let out a heavy sigh of regret. And when to go back and sleep, hoping to someday wake up from this nightmare she called life.  
  
**End! You like?!  
  
That was "One day I'll fly away" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack Ja ne! review pleeze!! -Girlofthenight **


	8. Feeling This

**Hey all! I got no reviews you bastards! Just Kidding! It's ok I really don't mind too much! So here we go, chapter 8!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha and if I did I would kill off Kikyo! MUA ha ha!  
**  
**Chapter 8  
  
Feeling This**  
  
"My dear Kagome," Taunted Shiono "You seem slightly angry, Is there something wrong my dear?"  
  
Kagome growled at this remark _Arrogant Bastard_ "Actually Shiono," said Kagome in a sickenly sweet voice, "I would very much appreciate you letting me go. You may have that dead bitch Kikyo in my place eh?"  
  
"Now Kagome," said a voice from the darkness "That is no way to speak of your creator."

Kikyo stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"After all, I am basically your mother, If not for me, you would cease to exist."  
  
Kagome was being held in a cavern, deep within the northern lands. She was in a cage.  
  
Trapped.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome screamed, "Why must you carry on like this? Why can't you just rest in peace and leave InuYasha alone!"  
  
Kikyo sighed, "I cannot rest, for you see. InuYasha has found love for you Kagome. I will not allow this. I own InuYasha, heart and body. I will not have some little tramp prancing around with him."  
  
"So," continued Kikyo, "I shall give you to Shiono, he seems to have great interest in you Kagome, once he's had his fill of you he will then give you to Naraku."  
  
Kagome gasped, _Is this really what is to become of me? Oh InuYasha! Please save me!  
_  
**Scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change**  
  
Where is she! InuYasha searched frantically for Kagome. With Sango off at her village, and Miroku still injured at Keade's village. He had little companionship. Left alone with his thoughts.  
  
**(A.N. by the way, Shippo is tending to Miroku's wounds back at the village, just incase you got confused! )**  
  
_Wait I smell something...something ominous..._ "I see you have come to visit me, Little Brother." _Sesshomaru.  
_  
"I don't have any time for you right now Sesshomaru! I need to rescue Kagome from the Demon Shiono."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, _what's he plotting?_ Thought InuYasha  
  
"Although this pains me," said Sesshomaru, "I will regrettably help you in your quest. For you see, this demon is the cause of the music. And because of these songs, Rin has become most troublesome."  
  
InuYasha scoffed, "I don't need your help." He began to walk away when he heard Sesshomaru say, "I know where Shiono is."  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily. "Come along then" _This will end badly I can feel it.  
_  
**(The end! Just kidding!!)**  
  
So InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken trotted along in search of Kagome.  
  
They suddenly heard strange music. "Not again!" said InuYasha, exasperatedly.  
  
Sesshomaru just sighed, "don't worry. It's just Rin's song, It's always the same one, You'll get used to it."  
  
**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!  
  
There they are standing in a row!  
  
Big ones! Small ones!  
  
Some the size of your head!  
  
Give em' a twist!  
  
A flick of the wrist!  
  
And there we are again!  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...  
  
**

**End! D'ya like? Then review and maybe I'll make Sesshomaru sing!! -Girl of the Night **


	9. Brother Act

**Hey all! I'm back! Sorry but I have loads of Homework! It's like this. They're all like "Oh ok it's May right now so we'll give you a break" Then in June, when we're All anxious to leave school they're like "Ok, Now that you want to leave here's 6 finals! Enjoy!" heartless bastards...**  
  
**Any who!!!  
  
MVT- it's totally ok! I have FINALLY decided what to make Sesshomaru sing! Look down a ways to find out!!  
  
HazelEyed Freak- I'm glad you think it's funny! I think it's pretty good myself but then again what do I know! I appreciate the review!  
  
Anime09-I'll try to get a little more Miroku and Sango but it's hard to find a song for them (that's why they're gone, so that I can stall while I come up with one)  
  
BubbleFairy03- Glad you like it! Dude I never even considered a duet between InuYasha and Sesshomaru! I guarantee I will make it so!  
  
SKISM- It's ok about the not reviewing, not a big deal. Yes I promise that I will make Sesshomaru sing.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the other Characters, but maybe when I become rich and famous, I shall own them!  
  
Yasha- (laugh)  
  
Girlofthenight- (smack)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Brother Act  
**  
InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked for what is seemed like hours.  
  
"Are you sure you know where your going?" said InuYasha testily, "I'm kind of in a hurry here!"  
  
"Fine," said Sesshomaru, "Get on Rin."  
  
Rin got on Sesshomaru's back, "InuYasha, stay close by me."  
  
InuYasha nodded in acknowledgement, normally he would have refused any help by Sesshomaru, but he needed to find Kagome.  
  
"Wait! Milord!" Jaken called at Sesshomaru. "Stay here Jaken. Take care of Ah and Un." And with that, Sesshomaru, Rin, and InuYasha sped off to find Kagome.  
  
As they ran speedily, InuYasha heard strange music, "Sesshomaru! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sesshomaru, "We are getting close to Shiono's castle. Thus meaning, we will be more prone to bursting into song, the closer we get to the entrance."  
  
"Uh Sesshomaru? You don't suppose we'll have to sing a song, do you?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked uninterested, "I have not had to sing a song yet. And I don't intend t-"  
  
**Sesshomaru- so close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters.  
  
InuYasha- never opened myself this way. Life is ours. We live it our way. All these words I just don't say. And nothing else matters.  
  
Sesshomaru- Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new.  
  
InuYasha- Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters.  
  
InuYasha/ Sesshomaru- Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know. But I know-  
  
InuYasha-So close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Sesshomaru/InuYasha-Forever trusting who we are. No nothing else matters  
**  
Sesshomaru looked utterly shocked.  
  
InuYasha snickered, "So Sesshy, Never sang before eh?"  
  
Sesshomaru just glared at him and began to run faster.  
  
InuYasha snickered and kept running to Kagome.  
  
**Did you like it??? I hope so! Read/ Review (That was Nothing Else Matters- Metallica. I don't own them either.)  
  
-Girlofthenight  
  
(By the way, the name of the chapter was because of the movie sister act. I thought brother act would be a cool title.)**


	10. Sorry guys! An

**Sorry guys! I'm having terrible writers block and since it's the end of the school year it's even more hectic than usual so just wait a bit before the next chappie k? I'm working on it! Don't worry!  
  
Thought I'd get the reviews out of the way.  
  
Demon-Slayer13- Glad you like it! I totally love that that song. It's totally Rin!  
  
MeddmaLyd- I'm happy you think that it's funny. I hope I can still keep coming up w/ songs! Lol  
  
MVT-You're welcome and thanks for the review  
  
HazelEyed Freak- OH god no!!! I must call a medic (medic appears) "I see, well it appears the only cure for cracked ribs is reading and reviewing this story!" Well! You heard the doctor!!  
  
InuKag=love- Thanks! I'll keep writing  
  
BubbleFairy03- Oh my dear, Miroku and Sango shall sing sooner that you think...  
  
InuYasha-lover-forever- Yes I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel! Thanks for the review! (p.s are you a fan of buffy/angel or buffy/spike...or buffy/riley or buffy/Xander...tell me! I need to know!!)  
  
Ok so this is the last thing but... Have you ever seen Pitch Black? I saw the last hour of it and thought it was really good. If you don't know what it is then just think of the new movie: The Chronicles of Riddick. Pitch Black is the prequel. WATCH IT! I COMMAND IT SO!  
  
Ok I'll get the new chapter out as soon as I can ok?  
  
C ya  
  
-Girl of the Night**


	11. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Back! I'm back!! Got Outta School so now I can update!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters...sadly...But maybe...I can go back in time and "convince" Rumiko Takahashi to give it to me! Or maybe I'll go back in time to the Feudal era!  
  
Yasha-Like you have a time machine  
  
Girl of the Night- shut up!!! How would you know loser!  
  
Yasha-Cause you're not smart.  
  
Girl of the Night- (pulls out machete) what was that?  
  
Yasha-Nothing!!! Nothing!!!  
  
Girl of the Night-That's what I thought, now onto the story!**  
  
**Chapter 10  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?**  
  
Sango worked relentlessly on fixing her hirakotsu since the battle and it had been damaged. _At least now I can get a little work done, without having to worry about that stupid Lecher!_  
  
Although, Sango did feel really bad about leaving Kagome alone with InuYasha AND Miroku. _The poor girl._  
  
Sango put the finishing touches on her weapon and stepped out of the hut. "Kiara! It's time to go!"  
  
Kiara transformed and Sango jumped on her back. Then they sped off to Keade's village.  
  
Once Sango got there, she could tell something was wrong. The village was filled with people and demons alike. Yet they did not fight or feast upon one another.  
  
They seemed...to be...happy? And did Sango's ears deceive her, or did she hear someone...singing?  
  
Sango rushed into Keade's hut where Shippo and Keade were tending to Miroku's wounds.  
  
"Lady Keade," began Sango, "Something strange is occurring here! Demons and Humans, Interacting as friends! Where are InuYasha and Kagome? Who has been singing?" Sango paused for a moment, then flared with fury, "And WHY does this lech have his hand on my butt!"  
  
Sango smacked Miroku upside the head as Keade answered Sango's many questions.  
  
"Kidnapped!! We must set out to find her!" yelled Sango  
  
"Hush child," said Keade, "InuYasha is already out looking for her and I think that it is he who must find her."  
  
"I see," said Sango timidly.  
  
Sango sat down, with her head against the wall. She stole a quick glance at Miroku, _No! I_ _mustn't look at him...but those beautiful violet eyes..._Sango looked down at Miroku's right hand. She suddenly felt a sense of guilt sweeping though her. _Oh dear Miroku, what a terrible_ _curse you suffer._  
  
Sango then heard strange music behind her...the likes she's never heard before...  
  
**Sango- When You're Weary Feeling Small When Tears Are In Your Eyes I Will Dry Them All  
  
Miroku-I'm On Your Side Oh When Times Get Rough  
  
And Friends Just Can't Be Found  
  
Miroku/Sango- Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down Like a bridge over troubled water. I will lay me down.  
  
Miroku- when you're down and out. When you're on the street.  
  
Sango- when evening falls, so hard. I'll comfort you.  
  
Miroku- I'll take your part, oh when darkness comes.  
  
Miroku/Sango- and pain is all around!  
  
Miroku/Sango- Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water. I will lay me down.  
  
Miroku- Sail on silver girl, Sail on by. Your time has come, to shine, all your dreams are on their way.  
  
Sango- See how they shine? Oh, if you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind.  
  
Miroku/Sango- Like a bridge over troubled water. I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over** **troubled water, I will ease your mind...**

Sango and Miroku looked at each other incredulously (A/n that's your word of the day, "incredulously")  
  
Sango deeply blushed, and stepped out of the hut. Into the musical madness outside.  
  
**So did you like? Review! By the way, thank you for your patience! I had trouble coming up with another idea (btw I don't own bridge over troubled water either!)  
  
Fireenchantressofthenight- glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Neko-Yuff16- Thanks for the kind words. I'm surprised so many people like this story!!  
  
MirXsan4eva- I updated! Woo me!!  
  
Later r/r **

**-Girl of the Night **


	12. Running

**Hey all! School's out and I am HAPPY! Whoo hoo!! I saw the Chronicles of Riddick today with my friends and it was kick-ass!! Go see it!!  
  
Ok so...  
  
InuYasha-Lover-Forever- No!! NOOOO! This story is InuYasha/Kagome definitely. It'd be too weird to have Sesshy like Kagome...creepy...  
  
InuKag=love- I'm glad you like my story! So many people asked me to put in Sango/Miroku so I just HAD to put it in!! lol!  
  
Neko-Yuff16-Glad you like! It took me SO long to think of a song for the 2 of them so I'm glad you agree that it was a good choice!!  
  
Mirokuluver- Ok I'll try to get more songs for him ok? Thanks for the review  
  
Divine-Red-Crayon-Dude! Your name kicks major ass! Glad you like. I totally LOVE the Nightmare before Christmas and I totally had to put it in there!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not (sadly) own InuYasha**

**Chapter 11  
  
Running**  
  
Kagome awoke abruptly. She was still stuck in the cage. _InuYasha, please save me.  
_  
Kikyo walked up to the cage, "Hungry? We can't have you starving like this. Naraku wouldn't be too pleased if you died of starvation, when he is so looking forward to killing you."  
  
Kagome spat right in her face. _That'll show her_. Kagome smirked.  
  
Kikyo looked slightly aggravated, but silenced it as quickly as it has surfaced.  
  
"Little girl, you still hold hope that InuYasha will come for you? Do you not? He is not coming for you. He loves me. Not you my dear."  
  
_InuYasha will come for me_. Thought Kagome, _He has to!_  
  
Kikyo left Kagome to her thoughts of InuYasha. Kagome was alone in the room.  
  
_He must save me! I can't survive like this, in a cage, like an animal.  
_  
Kagome heavily sighed. It had been 3 days without food. Kagome was becoming hungrier and hungrier by the moment. _I shall not give in!_ So Kagome, filled with a new energy, tried once more to escape the prison she was in, but to no avail.  
  
_Where is InuYasha?_ Kagome suddenly felt a new rage spreading throughout her. _He doesn't_ _care about me! He only loves Kikyo. All he sees in me...is her..._  
  
**Kagome-I think I'll go for a walk. Maybe out in the rain. Maybe let the tears roll my face and not feel the pain. Maybe think about something, maybe think about you.  
  
Kagome- Yeah, you can't hurt me now. You can't hold me down. And I got plenty of time, time to figure it out. Time to think about you and me, whatever that was all about. I got nothing to prove, I got nothing to say, and well I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway. I got nothing to lose...nothing but...you.  
  
Kagome- I think I'll go for a ride, till my memory fades. Get on my bike and ride down to the well in the everglades. Maybe find a point, to my loving you.  
  
Kagome-Yeah you can't reach me now. You can't hold me down. And I got plenty of time, time to figure it out. Time to think about you and me, whatever that was all about. I got nothing to prove, I got nothing to say, and well I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway. I got nothing to lose...nothing but...you.  
**  
Kagome took a deep breath, she couldn't wallow in self pity, regardless of whether or not InuYasha would save her, she had to get out.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck Kagome. She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket. And stuck it in the lock._ If this doesn't work, I don't know what will._ "This is my only hope." Said Kagome, and she continued working on her escape.  
  
**Did you like it? Review please!! -Girl of the Night**


	13. Who's the damsel in distress now?

**I'm back! I got bored so I decided to update!  
I know that most of you didn't know the song in the last chapter, but it was called "Nothing but you"-Kim Ferron, It's featured on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack. You should check it out; it's a really cool song.**  
****

**KenshinLover45- Glad you like! Thanks for the review**

****  
  
**Neko-Yuff16**-** Yeah, Most people don't know the song. That's ok though! Yeah  
it'd be great if you could give me some songs! That'd be really helpful.Email them to me ok? Any songs that you think would fit.  
**

**Afrieal-Thanks for reviewing!!**

**  
  
InuKag=love- I'm glad you like it. I'm trying really hard to make it good  
so I'm glad that so many people enjoy it. **

NOTE- this is an Inu/Kag romance, first and foremost. Then I think it'll be San/Mir, Ship/Rin, Sess/Kagura, and Nar/Kik. If you totally object then I might change them but I will not change Inu/Kag or San/Mir because I love those pairings!!  


**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha, if I did then this story would become a movie and the world would watch it because I tell them to! Mua ha ha!!  
**

**Chapter 12  
  
Who's the Damsel in distress now?  
**  
Kagome ran quickly away from the prison she was being held. It was a good thing that Kagome had become excellent at picking locks. _Looks like all those times I got in trouble for picking the lock and sneaking out came in handy.  
_

Kagome began running toward Keade's village, when she heard strange voices above her.

"This is all your fault" "My fault! How is it my fault?!" it seems that InuYasha and Sesshomaru had been imprisoned in giant spider webs, high in the trees.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. _Who's the Damsel in distress now InuYasha?_ Kagome seriously considered leaving them there, but she wasn't that evil. Kagome pulled out her bows and arrows that she had stolen from Kikyo and shot at the webs.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru, in the middle of bickering, fell from the trees.Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground, while InuYasha landed flat on his face.

Sesshomaru stepped over his brother to Kagome. "I am eternally grateful." Kagome smiled and said, "It was no trouble at all!"

Rin yelled from the trees, "Lord Sesshomaru! I, I'm still up here you know!"

Sesshomaru turned slowly and then with a wave of his hand, he cut through the web that held Rin and he caught her safely in his arms.

InuYasha stepped up from the ground (finally) and rushed over to Kagome.  
"Kagome! Are you ok? Did they harm you? How did you escape? How did you get  
those arrows?"

"Whoa InuYasha," said Kagome, "Calm down, I'm fine. No Shiono didn't harm me.To escape, I simply picked the lock, an old 21st century trick, and I stole these arrows from Kikyo."

InuYasha's mouth hung open, "Kikyo was there!?!" said InuYasha incredulously.

"Yes InuYasha," said Kagome coldly, "Your precious Kikyo was there, she tried to kill me for your information! But why would you care? It's not like it matters to you if I live or die is it?"

Kagome strode away, leaving InuYasha speechless, and Sesshomaru laughing. "Good luck little brother." Said Sesshomaru between laughs as he walked off to join Kagome.After a moment, InuYasha quickly regained his sense, and caught up to Kagome  
and Sesshomaru.

Later, when they stopped so that Rin could rest, InuYasha pulled Kagome away and began to speak.

**InuYasha- I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do,  
But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I  
have to say before I go. That I just want you to know.  
**

**InuYasha- I found the reason for me! To change who I used to be. The reason  
to start over new. And the reason is you.  
**

**InuYasha- I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with  
everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it  
all away. And be the one that catches all your tears. That's why I need you  
to hear!  
**

**InuYasha- I found the reason for me! To change whom I used to be. The  
reason to start over new. And the reason is you.  
**

**InuYasha- I found a reason to show, a side of me, you didn't know, the  
reason for all that I do...and the reason...is you.  
**

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she embraced InuYasha lovingly.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise.

It was the one person who could ruin a moment like this.

"Why hello Kagome." _Kikyo.  
_

**Cliffy! Bua ha ha! I am evil! Read and Review!!  
-Girl of the night** **( I do not own "the reason" by hoobastank either)**


	14. Bring on the Pain

**Oh my gosh!!! I am sooooo sorry! I really feel like an ass for not updating!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! Ok here we go.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything so shut up and read the chapter  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bring on the Pain**  
  
InuYasha looked at Kikyo with shock and fear in his eyes, "Kikyo! It's not what you think!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kikyo with a pleading look, Kikyo regarded him coldly. InuYasha looked behind him to Kagome for moral support, and if InuYasha thought Kikyo's glare was cold, then Kagome's was sub-zero. Kagome glared daggers at him.  
  
"InuYasha, if you're quite finished looking surprised at my appearance, would you kindly retrieve my bow and arrows from Kagome."  
  
Kikyo's spat out Kagome's name as if it were poison in her mouth.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, "Kikyo, if you wish to make a mockery of InuYasha," Kagome looked at InuYasha with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Then so be it. But do not, for one second think that I will stand here in your presence for more than I have to be, then you are gravely mistaken."  
  
Kagome began to take her leave, when Kikyo rushed over and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You little bitch," snarled Kikyo. InuYasha looked surprised beyond belief. This was not the Kikyo he knew.  
  
"If you think that I will just stand there and let you speak to me that way. I am your superior! You are nothing in my eyes. Not dust in the wind, nor a single candle in infinite darkness. I am going to teach you some respect you little wench!"  
  
But before Kikyo could utter another syllable, Kagome began to glow pink, at first faintly, but then stronger, so strong that even InuYasha feared her at this point and stepped away from her.  
  
"Kikyo," said Kagome calmly, "I am in no mood to argue with you so I will let what you said just now slip by"  
  
"Do not think that for a moment that you can best me." Interrupted Kikyo. "You cannot best me while you are using my powers, you are me. I know all of your moves"  
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo with fire in her eyes. _Oh no_. thought InuYasha _If it's one thing Kagome hates, it's being told that she's like Kikyo. This will not end well.  
_  
"Kikyo, we are not the same, and you know why?" said Kagome with a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"Why?" snarled Kikyo.  
  
"Because," began Kagome. And then her head snapped up and a pink light shined through her eyes. "I'm not dead." With that, Kagome let through a burst of energy that sent both Kikyo and InuYasha flying backward.  
  
Kagome looked from InuYasha to Kikyo. "Both of you, stay the fuck away from me." And with that, Kagome left in the direction that Sesshomaru was.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a slightly puzzled look on his face. _I can feel the energy coursing through her._ "So, what had my idiotic brother done this time?" questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome looked at him coldly. "Nothing that I couldn't take care of." Sesshomaru was finding a new sense of respect for this girl. _Anyone who can beat my ignorant brother down is worthy of my respect.  
  
_"Sesshomaru, You remember that favor you owe for saving you earlier." Said Kagome thoughtfully._ I can't go_ _to Keade's village...he'll find me there. And I can't go home...he'll find me there too. Suddenly it hit her.  
_  
"Sesshomaru..." said Kagome tentatively. "Take me to...the wolf's den. To Kogas."  
  
"Very well." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome climbed onto his back and got ready to leave. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said, "Rin, I shall return for you shortly."  
  
"Okey Dokey Sesshomaru-Sama!!" Rin-chan would miss Kagome a lot. She was like the big sister that Rin had never had. Kagome and Rin hugged each other, "I'll see you again Rin, I promise." Rin smiled and waved as Kagome and Sesshomaru parted.  
  
Just as Kagome and Sesshomaru had left InuYasha ran up to Rin. He had taken a long time because of the power in Kagome's blow and he had some unfinished business with Kikyo.  
  
**_Flashback  
  
"InuYasha, I can't believe that you are choosing the reincarnation over me." Said Kikyo.  
  
"Remember InuYasha, your life belongs to me. You owe me your life. Never forget that." And with that, Kikyo parted, leaving InuYasha with many unanswered questions and much confusion.  
  
End Flashback_**  
  
InuYasha ran up to Rin. "Rin, where did Sesshomaru take Kagome?"  
  
Rin answered cheerily, "Sesshomaru sama took Kagome to Koga's house!!"  
  
InuYasha eyes narrowed considerably."Koga...."

**_Scenery change:: Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru_**

Sesshomaru and Kagome Kagome had just finished telling Sesshomaru about the events with InuYasha and Kikyo.  
  
"My my, it seems my brother is even stupider that he looks." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Indeed." Said Kagome who was still seething over the whole event.  
  
Suddenly, strange music was heard, And Sesshomaru sighed heavily. _Not again._

**Kagome- can you see me. Floating above your head as you lay in bed thinking about everything that you did not do, cause saying I miss you has nothing to do with meaning it.**

**Kagome-And I don't trust you Cause every time you're here Your intentions are unclear I spend every hour waiting for a phone call That I know will never come I used to think you were the one Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all.**

**Kagome- You ain't ever coming back to me That's not how things were supposed to be You take my hand just to give it back No other lover has ever done that**

**Kagome- Do you remember The way we used to melt Do you remember how it felt When I touched you Oh cause I remember very well  
  
Kagome- And how long has it been Since someone you let in Has given what I gave to you  
  
Kagome- And at night when you sleep Do you dream I would be there Just for a minute or two do you?  
  
Kagome- You ain't ever coming back to me That's not how things were supposed to be You take my hand just to give it back No other lover has ever done that  
  
Kagome-Heartache heartache I just have so much A simple love with a complex touch There is nothing you can say or do I'm going to let you know I'm through with you.**

Kagome sighed heavily. _That stupid bastard. _Thought Kagome angrily.

_I'll show him, and that stupid bitch of his. I swear it._

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**Review!!!**

**-Girlofthenight**


	15. Not until I'm ready

_**Hey all. Sorry I haven't updated. I will sometime this week but I was in Reno for a Volleyball Festival, which my team won our division by the way!!!**_

__

_**So here is the review answers-**_

__

_**InuKag=love- I didn't copy it intentionally, I came up with the idea for the whole Koga thing when someone told me to put in a song about Koga and InuYasha (where the sing together) and I needed to find a way to incorporate Koga into the story without it being too random. I also wanted to make InuYasha feel jealous after what he did to Kagome and what better way that to have her travel to Koga's eh?**_

__

_**InuYasha-lover-forever-Thanks for the review, I'm gonna read your story in a bit so if I forget just remind me (I have the memory of a drunken sloth)**_

__

_**Neko-Yuff16- I hate Kikyo too, that's why she's so bitchy in the last chapter. Kikyo is SO going down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

__

_**Kenshinlover45- Well you're just going to have to wait to see what happens aren't ya? Lol, I'll update soon, no worries love. (Ya I love Captain Jack Sparrow lol off topic)**_

__

__

_**Demon-Slayer13- I can't give away clues like that!! Lol I'm going to make somebody sing…. It's going to be hi-larious!**_

__

_**I got 60 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! **_

_**Let's get started then shall we?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters or plots. Hell, I don't own anything except for the gummi worms that I'm currently eating.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Not till I'm ready**_  
  
Kagome bid ado to Sesshomaru and then watched him gracefully bound off to find Rin. She turned around to find Koga staring at her. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at this and then Koga did something she did not expect. He hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally got rid of that mutt and came to a real man!" said Koga brightly as he slowly crushed Kagome's lungs.  
  
"Koga," said Kagome while pushing off Koga so that she could comfortably breathe again. "It's good to see you again, but I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Anything for my woman!" exclaimed Koga loudly. Kagome winced slightly at this. _His woman...and to think_ _that only hours ago I felt like InuYasha's woman._ Kagome quickly pushed those thought out of her mind. _No, that will never happen. I hate that bastard.  
_  
Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts to notice that Koga was staring at her, and not her face. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her face sheepishly.  
  
"Koga, I need you to train me to become a great warrior." Said Kagome firmly.  
  
Koga looked a little depressed at this, "Kagome, it's not customary for women to fight you know-"Kagome interrupted him, "I need to learn so that I can defeat InuYasha."  
  
This took Koga aback but then he grinned mischievously and said in an uplifting tone, "If anyone has the right to put that flea-bitten mutt in his place it's you Kagome, I'll train you."  
  
Now normally Kagome would've defended InuYasha and reprimanded Koga, but after today's occurrences, she welcome the much-needed spite toward the man she had once called friend. It reminded her slightly of when she was at school and one girl named Sayuki had told her she was ugly and a bitch. Her friends comforted her by saying spiteful things that would make even Kikyo cringe at the harshness of the words.  
  
"Shall we begin tomorrow Koga?" said Kagome, "I'm a bit tired and would like to rest."  
  
Mostly Kagome wanted to get away from Koga, she liked him well enough but she still found his devotion to her slightly annoying, hell, extremely annoying. Koga showed Kagome to where she would be sleeping, she said her goodnight and Koga took off in a flash. _Gods that man is speedy. It's like he's on fricken steroids or something.  
  
_Kagome sighed heavily and walked outside after she was certain Koga was gone. _Thank god_. Thought Kagome as she sat down on the cold rock._ I really need to be alone right now_. Her mind flashed back to the memory before Kikyo had arrived and ruined it. She had embraced InuYasha and he had held her back. For once Kagome felt that he truly knew it was she. KA-GO-ME, not Kikyo's reincarnation, not Kikyo or some strange girl from the future. But for the girl she really was. She felt as if he had finally reciprocated the feeling she had for him. Then Kikyo appeared and it ruined everything.  
  
_Stupid fucking Kikyo._ Thought Kagome angrily as she kicked a rock. _Always ruining everything._  
  
Kagome sighed; she hated being away from InuYasha. _This is for the best_. Kagome convinced herself. _I will not be some little girl whose emotions are played around with by InuYasha until one day he becomes tired of her and chooses Kikyo over Kagome.  
_  
**Kagome- I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend.  
  
Kagome- I kinda always know I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. I hope a hold a special place with the rest of them. You know it makes me sick to be on that list, but I should've thought of that before we kissed.  
  
Kagome-You say you're going to burn before you melt though, I'll be the one to burn you. Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely.  
  
Kagome- I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend. I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend. I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them. I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend.  
  
Kagome-I'm about to give you away, for someone else to take. I'm about to give you away, for someone else to take.  
  
Kagome- If I traded mistakes for souvenirs, Also if I traded days for years. And I love it when I say you are going to die, you know I'm gonna want you and you know why. It's gonna kill me to see with the next girl, because then I really know that I'm the Ex-girl. But I should've thought of that before we kissed.  
  
Kagome- I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend. I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend. I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them. I kinda always knew I'd up your ex-girlfriend.  
  
Kagome-I'm just another girlfriend on your list, but I should've thought of that before we kissed. I'm just another girlfriend on your list, but I should've thought of that before we kissed.  
**  
Kagome sighed. When they kissed, that was when he had transformed and the only thing that she could think to do was kiss him. His lips had been soft, which she did not expect from this rugged demon, and his mouth warm.  
  
_Snap out of it Kagome! You can never go back!_ Kagome yelled in her mind. One small tear slipped from her eye and she brushed it away. "I'll NEVER go back to him." Said Kagome softly, but steadily getting louder. "Never! Do you hear me InuYasha! I'll never return to you!" Kagome yelled into the silence, trying to convince herself more that anyone else.  
  
Then Kagome whispered softly, "Not till I'm ready...ready to fight...ready...I'll be ready. I promise you that." With that Kagome slipped off the rock and ran towards her room. She laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**_Do you like? That was really hard for me to write that was!! Review!!  
  
-Girl of the Night _**

**_(By the way, the whole kissing thing was from the InuYasha movie, which I haven't seen but I want to. Damn my being American!!! So I was just interpreting what happened (I don't own "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt))_**


	16. I'm away! AN

****

**_I'm trying to update as fast as I can. No worries!_**

**_Anonymous Reviewer- Uh, what grammatical errors were there in Chapter 15? And just to let you know, I read through my chapters several times before I post them, So It'd be great if you could please elaborate on the mistakes I made so that I can correct them._**

**_Later all._**

**__**

**_-Girl of the Night_**


	17. Crash and Burn

_**I know it's been really long since I've updated but I wasn't home for a month and a half so sorry but if I'm not home there's not much I can do. So here we go.**_

_**Kelly: Thanks SO much! That's probably the best review I've ever gotten. I'd love to read your story and I'm really glad you like mine. Thanks SO MUCH!!**_

_**Chapter 14? (15, 16...I lost count...)**_

_Crash and Burn_

_This shouldn't be taking to long._ Thought Sango as she absent-mindedly pets Kiara. _InuYasha should be back by now with Kagome and whatever jewel shards we were able to uncover. _She sighed heavily and continued petting Kiara. Praying that her two friends would end up all right.

**Back with InuYasha**

_Koga? How could she go...to...Koga..._thought InuYasha angrily. He was so frustrated with it all and his idiotic brother's pieces of advice were NOT helpful.

FLASHBACK 

"**InuYasha, I have taken Kagome to Koga." Said Sesshomaru **

"**Why? What? How could you take her to that fleabag?" InuYasha said, filled with rage.**

"**She requested it. She is indeed angry with you InuYasha. And she has a right to be."**

"**I suggest," continued Sesshomaru, "That you leave her be for a little while. She will come to you when she is ready." **

**And with that, Sesshomaru and Rin parted, leaving a angry InuYasha.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Music filled InuYasha's ears, but he made no move to try to stop the music flowing through. He was going to sing.

_**InuYasha- Call me out. You stayed inside. One you love. Is where you hide? Shot me down as I flew by, crash and burn. I think sometimes, you forget where the heart is.**_

_**Answer no, to these questions. Let her go. Learn a lesson. It's not me, you're not listening now, and can't you see. Something's missing? You forget where the heart is.**_

_**Take you away from the empty village you stay, and forget where the heart is. Someday. If ever you loved me you'd say. It's okay.**_

_**Waking up, from this nightmare, how's your life? What's it like there? Is it all, what you wanted to be. Does it hurt, when you think about me? And how broken my heart is.**_

_**Take you away from the empty village you stay, and forget where the heart is. Someday. If ever you loved me you'd say. It's okay.**_

_**It's ok to be angry and never let go, it only get's harder the more that you know. When you're lonely and no one's around. You know that I'll catch you when you're fallen down. We came together but you left alone, and I know how it feels to walk out on your own. Maybe someday I will see you again and you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend.**_

_**Take you away from the empty village you stay, and forget where the heart is. Someday. If ever you loved me you'd say. It's okay**_

_**It's okay...It's okay....**_

Surprisingly, InuYasha decided to give Kagome time to think. He would heed Sesshomaru's words. _For a little while._

With Kagome

Kagome and Koga were finishing up their training session. She was learning the basics of hand-to-hand combat.

"You're doing quite good for this being your first day Kagome." Said Koga, when they had finally finished.

"Same time tomorrow?" questioned Koga.

"You got it" said Kagome painfully. That training session had been quite a workout and she was looking forward to resting tonight.

_I wonder how InuYasha is_. Thought Kagome. She hadn't seen him, and was surprised that he hadn't come after her. _Oh well._

Kagome went and sat on her favorite ledge. It was her favorite because it had a good view of the sunset. It was a place she liked to sit and think.

Her thoughts wandered to InuYasha again. They seemed to do that frequently. But whenever she thought of him, she flashed back to their interface with Kikyo.

Kagome glared, whenever she thought of her, she became extremely pissed off.

Suddenly the sound of loud angry music blasted through the air. And three hundred miles away, InuYasha perked his ears up to listen to the song.

_**Kagome-I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be fake**_

_**I could be stupid**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be cold**_

_**I could be ruthless**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**I could be weak**_

_**I could be senseless**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**On my own, cause I can't take liven with you**_

_**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**_

_**Want me to**_

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

Kagome growled and stomped off to bed. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

And 300 miles away, a Hanyou looked into the sky wistfully, and prayed that everything would be alright.


End file.
